Desperte en Mexico el dia de mi boda
by Aria Evans Dragneel
Summary: Natsu y Lucy celebran su boda pero al dia siguiente despiertan no en Japon si no en Mexico lo se mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic asi que no creo que quede perfecto e.e

Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, si fueran mios lucy y natsu ya estarian casados.

Fic narrado desde la perspectiva de natsu, seran dos o tres capitulos

**DESPERTE EN MEXICO EL DIA DE MI BODA.**

**CAPITULO I**

Hola mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y les contare como fue mi estupida, puta y soñada boda y que decir de la mejor, Desperte En MEXICOOOOO carajo MEXICOOOOO junto a mi esposa la que por cierto queria matarme, como que fue mi culpa, aunque creo que si lo fue un poco pero no le digan que quede entre nosotros, porque si le cuentan OJOOOO Natsu sabe donde viven.

Ya, ya sigamos.

Todo empezo, cuando pase mi niñez con el mejor padre de la historia, Igneel yo eran tan feliz... Momento me fui muy atras y si esa historia ya es conocida pero no evita que lo repita el MEJOOR PADRE como oyeron en su caraaaa! Pero no nos perdamos de la historia en cuestion luego contare con detalles esa historia y blah blah sigamos, bien por donde iba ah si mi boda, le propuse matrimonio a Lucy yeaaaah me logre casar con ella como les quedo el Ojo! Aunque yo aun no me lo creo.

Imaginense, que les pasara esto, una rubia HERMOSAA con cuerpo de modelo se fija en ustedes unos Idiotas, y ademas acepta ser su esposa raro no? Pues eso me pasa a mi.

El punto es que es mia Malditos, MIA en su caraa!

Bueno mejor sigo con la historia cuando lucy me dijo que si, pense era un sueño hasta que ella me dijo "IDIOTA YA TE DIJE QUE SI O QUE CARAJO ESPERABAS" y ahi fue que me di cuenta que era real.

Lo contamos al gremio y los muy malditos gritando "Y PENSABAMOS QUE ERAS GAY NATSU" y creanme que me los cargue, en especial a la princesa de hielo JA! Nadie juega con Natsu NADIE!

Sigamos con la historia mirajane como siempre se ofrecio a arreglar todo, y yo como buen holgazan se lo permiti ya que no queria hacer nada mas que NO apartarme de mi futura esposa.

Aaaaw el amor... Perdon pensaba en Lucy, que culpa soy un Hombre enamorado, bueno sigamos Todo iva bien hasta que...

Happy mi fiel gato, el muy traidor le fue con el chisme a Erza que, yo queria aprovecharme de Lucy, y hasta los dias de hoy aun me persigue para castrarme.

Y asi paso el aburrido tiempo y entiendase por aburrido sin besos, nada ni mierda, por Erza y para colmo las burlas de Gray al tener sexo TODOS los dias con Juvia, Maldito Bastardo, pero lo bueno faltaba una semana para la boda yo moria, por que ya llegara mi tan esperado dia y los dias pasaban mas lento que una tortuga...

Y al Fin llego el esperado Dia...

CONTINUARA XDDDDD

Denme su opinion y ps si no les gusta lo borro e.e

REVIEWS?

Nos leemos :)


	2. Chapter 2

Es mi primer fic asi que no creo que quede perfecto e.e

Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, si fueran mios lucy y natsu ya estarian casados.

Fic narrado desde la perspectiva de natsu, Y se ultimo cap.

**DESPERTE EN MEXICO EL DIA DE MI BODA.**

**CAPITULO II**

_Al fin llego el esperado dia..._

Recuerdo como si mi boda, mi viaje NO planificado a Mexico, hubieran sido Ayer, aaaaaaaw y si si fue ayer, pero saben cual es lo bueno de todo esto, que no desperte con ningun tatuaje, asi como cuando despertas en la vegas, no solo tenes el puto tatuaje sino, que cuando menos te das cuenta estas casado con un gay de Mierda, y creanmelo se lo que digo, y se que pensaran "el ya lo vivio" y un carajo le paso al emo de Freed, eso fue epicamente gracioso le hicieron Bullying por mas de un mes, yo incluido, pero carajo esa no es la historia mejor sigo en donde me quede, ah si llego el dia esperado putos, oh si llegooo!

Aun recuerdo que desperte, me arregle y lucy me dio una de sus patadas por haberme dormido el dia de nuestra boda! Pero ese no es el punto, cuando entre al gremio estaba totalmente y ridiculamente decorado, creanmelo hasta el puto suelo!

Como llegue tarde, aun no Iniciabaa ceremonia, al llegar Erza casi me castra nuevamente! Pero sobrevivi si tendre hijos malditos Oh siii! Y empezo la aburrida ceremonia Lucy heartfilia acepta a... Blaaaah blaaaah saltemonos esa parte y vamos directo a la FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA POR UN DEMONIO!

En menos de una hora todo mundo borracho!

Juvia gritando intentando, violarse a Gray, este huyendo diciendo, que estaba virgen y llorando eso, fuee EPICOOOOOOOOOOO CARAJOOOOO ME PARTI DE RISAAAAAA!

Erza queriendo matar a todas las mujeres si se le acercaban a su hombre, y si hablo de Jellal, y el si darse cuenta ya que le decia "Erza mi amor" a uno de los pilares que sostiene al gremio.

Lisanna y Cana peleandose por un Barril de cerveza! Mientras Lisanna gritaba, "Sting, mi amor hazme tuya! Y si Lisanna es novia de ese Oxigenado de mierda.

Mirajane en su Satan Soul besando a Laxus y el Maestro pidiendo nietos vestido, solo en ropa interior! Una imagen perturbadora lo se.

Todos los demas gritando, el gremio haciendose nada! Y elfman gritando HOMBRE, HOMBRE, Eveergren, biscklow, freedo Buscando un puto sacrficio para su dios, y oh si Laxus mis queridos cabrones, pobre Wendy ella fue el sacrificio, y Romeo llorando a su amor diciendo que se matara, y la seguira al otro mundo Ironico no? JAJA naaa es Fairy Tail de quien hablamos!

Y se preguntaran por Lucy y por mi, Pues Mi lucy bailando sobre una mesa gritando soy Shakira, Matenme! A ver si pueden! Queriendo huir del gremio, yo intentando tener sexo con una mesa! PUTA MIERDA UNA MESAAAA! QUE CARAJO!

Y se todo esto por que Mirajane lo grabo! Y despues de eso solo recuerdo que Tuve sexo toda la noche, arrastre a lucy a quien sabe donde! Y cuando desperte estaba en MEXICOOOOOOOOO!, vestido como marica, Lucy aun con su vestido y de la nada aparecio, un cerdo si un puto cerdo!

Lo mas doloroso es que aun seguimos en Mexico y Lucy quiere Matarme! Asi que fue un gusto contarles esta historia! Hasta la vista CABRONES, que aun no se como regresar a Magnolia. Mejor convencere a Lucy de tener sexo en un puto desierto Mexicano! Nos Vemos.

END...

Listo el Final y si no me quedo muy bien lo se pero hice el intento xD nos leemos en otro fic XD


End file.
